


102. Dinner at Sea

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [102]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	102. Dinner at Sea

_**Sam Worthington & Ryan Kwanten: Romantic dinner at sea**_  
[current; closes out the boys' weekend sail]

"This has been really wonderful," Sam says, smiling across the table at Ryan. They're out on the deck, at sunset, the dinner table laid beautifully before them, and Sam can't think of the last time he felt _this_ relaxed. "I almost wish we didn't have to go back," he adds softly, reaching for Ryan's hand.

"It's tempting to just run away, isn't it?" Ryan grins back, lacing his fingers with Sam's. "Sail away." It's a fantasy he'll return to in his mind, along with the memories. "Selfishly keep you all to myself."

"I like the sound of that," Sam confesses. "Maybe we should make this a regular thing when I have some time off?" Even at home, unless they _stay_ home, they're never this free to touch each other and just be together.

"That's a great idea," Ryan agrees, thrilled that the weekend has been such a success. "And, um, I'm sure Citadel pays them well and all, but maybe we should tip these guys extra," he says with a nod towards the wheelhouse. The crew has been _very_ discreet, as advertised. In spite of all the screaming.

Sam chuckles. "Definitely." He smiles at Ryan. "Did I mark you enough to last you until we get home?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ryan ducks his head, grinning. He traces his fingertips over the back of Sam's hand. "I'm excited about going home," he admits. "I mean, you know I love it here. But I miss home."

“I do too," Sam says, taking a sip of his wine. "It's the first time I've really had a home to miss and I'd like to spend some more time there. Especially now that it has that amazing playroom," he adds with a playful leer.

That wicked grin... it just promises all sorts of fun, and Ryan shivers. "I'm definitely in favor of that," he says, and takes a sip of wine to try to calm his racing heart. "And... would you say I'm fully healed by now?" he asks, gesturing at his chest.

Sam nods, roughly calculating dates in his head. "Is that a hint?" he teases.

"Sure." Ryan bites on his bottom lip, but he can't help the rising excitement. "Also, I was thinking..." he hesitates. "Did you want to talk about that Prince Albert idea?"

"Yeah." Fuck. Sam shifts in his chair. "You still up for it?"

"I think so," Ryan whispers, watching Sam. "Maybe we should play with sounds again, though. Just to be sure." God, just thinking about it gets him hard.

A soft groan spills from Sam's lips. "I think we can arrange that," he says, thinking they need to invest in a larger set. "The only downside I see to piercing your cock is going through the whole healing thing again, but I think it'd be really hot." He grins. "Can you imagine fucking me with it?"

"God." Ryan blows out a breath, picturing it. "But what if it turns out you don't like it?" he asks, suddenly worried.

"Then I guess you'd take it out and we'd use a condom when you fuck me," Sam says after a moment. "Or we'd decide to take it out completely and let it heal." He gives Ryan a smaller smile. "I can't picture not liking it though. Not when it's you."

That smile, those words. Ryan just melts. He leans in across the table and drops his voice, even though they have complete privacy. "Have I told you recently how completely crazy I am about you?"

Sam grins and shakes his head. "I don't think you have," he says, unable to resist teasing.

Ryan grins back, and pours them both more wine. "I'll have to think of some good way to let you know, then. By the way, we're having steak."

"That's a pretty good way," Sam says, taking another sip of wine. "How long do you think we've got before they bring it out?"

"Anytime... Why?" Ryan asks, noticing the way the setting sun picks out reddish-gold glints in Sam's hair. "You want an appetizer?"

"Not unless it involves you in my lap," Sam murmurs, smiling, so incredibly happy and peaceful right now, he wishes he could bottle the feeling.

"Now you're just making me hungry," Ryan murmurs, getting to his feet with a wide smile. He circles the small table and straddles his lover's thighs. "Hey," he whispers, combing his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Hey," Sam whispers back, tilting his head to look up at Ryan. _So fucking beautiful._ "Kiss me."

Ryan does. He takes his time about it, closing his hand around Sam's nape as he licks over his lips, then slowly delves between them.

Sam moans into the kiss, deepening it, his tongue tangling with Ryan's, his hands sliding up his lover's thighs, thumbs rubbing closer and closer...

God, that's good. "I love you," Ryan whispers. He knows it's not news. But sometimes he just needs to say it.

"I love you too," Sam whispers, biting softly at Ryan's mouth as his thumbs move higher, up under Ryan's shorts, stroking at that spot right behind his balls.

Ryan whimpers, squirming in Sam's lap. Trying to get more of that wicked touch. He sucks Sam's bottom lip into his mouth, hungrily starting to move on him.

Thumbs still kneading at that bundles of nerves, Sam shifts one hand so he can push the tip of one finger into Ryan, groaning softly as his lover's body opens so easily for it. He licks into Ryan's mouth, the two of them taking turns biting at each other's mouths, his cock hard and rigid against the zipper of his shorts.

Christ. Ryan shifts and starts to ride Sam's finger, working it deeper. It's not nearly enough to satisfy, but it's enough of a tease to light him on fire.

Sam spreads his legs a little wider, forcing Ryan to widen his, more room made for his hands as one continues to stroke over Ryan's prostate from the outside while the other slips two fingers into Ryan's hole. Pushing them in deep. "Greedy boy," he murmurs, nipping sharply at Ryan's lower lip.

"Always," Ryan whispers. "Always for you. I'm such a fucking slut for you." Somehow it's different with Sam. Everything's more intense.

God. Those words go straight to Sam's cock and he licks and bites his way down Ryan's neck to his chest, mouth closing over his left nipple, over that ring, his teeth clamping down tight on the metal.

Whimpering softly, Ryan drops his head back. Sam's fingers are inside him, and they're on him, and they're driving him wild. And now this... Ryan bites back a soft yelp at the lightest of tugs on the ring; he knows it means there could be so much more coming. "Please," he begs, growing breathless already.

"When we get home," Sam says between tugs, each harder than the last. His hands never faltering in their movements. "I'm going to put you on a leash... pull you around by these."

The whimper this time is much louder. Ryan starts to rock in Sam's lap, fucking himself on his lover's fingers. His cock is spike-hard without a touch, rubbing against the seam of his shorts until he feels like he'll go insane. "Please," he begs, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulders. He licks his lips to ask again. "Please."

"Please what?" Sam asks, pulling the ring out from Ryan's chest, the nipple stretched as far as he dares before he lets go. "More? Let you come?"

Ryan yelps in pain at the fire flashing through him. "Please fuck me," he begs, licking at Sam's bottom lip.

The need in Ryan's voice hits Sam so hard it almost makes his head spin. He stills his hands, pulling them back, and shifts Ryan from his lap. "Get your shorts off and brace yourself against the railing," he orders, standing, already working his zipper open.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan breathes, shoving his board shorts down and kicking them aside. He spreads his thighs and angles his hips back until he can feel the summer night air tickling at his hole, his fingers gripping the railing tight.

"Fuck, look at you," Sam breathes, shaking his head in wonder, his hands on Ryan's hips, thumbs spreading his cheeks. "You are so fucking hot." He drops one hand to his cock, pressing the head to Ryan's hole and pushes forward, groaning roughly as he sheathes himself inside.

Ryan moans, taking his lover in. Feeling Sam fill him. He pushes back, precome beading up on the head of his cock.

Sinking deep, as deep as he can go, Sam groans again, pulling back and pushing in again, both hands lifted to grasp Ryan's nipple rings and tug.

"Fuck!" Ryan shouts it, crying out to the open sea. He shoves back against Sam, coring himself open. "Please!" he begs. "God Sir please more!"

Sam pulls on those rings with every thrust, pulls on them as hard as he can without tearing them right out, his cock throbbing violently in response to Ryan's cries, to the need laid bare in his words and his movements.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Ryan babbles, writhing against the railing. Pinned by his lover and burning up with lust. "Please, Sir! Please let your boy come for you!"

Sam's tempted to say no for a moment but Ryan feels too good and _he's_ too close. "Go ahead, boy. Pull me over with you," he orders, twisting the rings hard between his fingers as he drives into Ryan again.

Ryan cries out as he comes hard, pleasure wrenching him. He rocks back against his lover, milking his cock with his muscles. Gasping with the aftershocks.

Sam follows Ryan without hesitation, cock pulsing hotly, spilling his seed into his lover's body, his hands dropping to Ryan's hips so he can push in hard through the last ripples of pleasure. "Good boy," he murmurs. "My boy." Kissing Ryan's shoulder.

Breathing raggedly, Ryan slowly relaxes his grip on the railing. He shakes slightly as he wraps his arms around his middle, grasping Sam's hands. "Love you," he whispers hoarsely, leaning into Sam's strength.

"Love you too," Sam whispers back, kissing the curve of Ryan's neck this time. "So much."

For long moments Ryan is content to just stand there, drinking in Sam's embrace. Then he sighs and brings Sam's fingers to his lips. "Dinner might be cold," he murmurs.

"I could care less," Sam says softly. "This was worth it."  



End file.
